Peanut Butter
by Old Fiat
Summary: Short about Sengoku as an art student at university recieving flowers from an ex girlfriend, delivered by tomoka. I COMAND YOU TO REVIEW!


Peanut Butter 

Old Fiat of Pas-de-Calais, La France.

Notes: A very special thank you to _runningondreams_ for telling me about the 'random generator' and writing such a very good story from it.

As mentioned above this is from the 'random generator' and is a writing exercise for myself. I do hope you like it and shall review.

Summary:

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis, nor do I own the random generator and peanut butter.

--

Art school sucks. Well, it sucks when you must stay up until 4 in the morning to complete a project. However, hard work does pay off. Now Sengoku Kiyosumi had an entire Friday to waste.

He looked at the painting, the teacher probably wouldn't have noticed all the work that he'd put into it. It was pretty good looking though, the different tones of white definitely made the gown look at least slightly interesting. Looking at the cheese on the table next to the figure in the painting made Sengoku very hungry.

He was just about to go into the kitchen to get a snack when the doorbell rang. 'Ugh,' thought Sengoku. 'And I was going to get some cheese…'

He pulled open the door. 'Yes?' There was some girl standing there in a short pink French-maid outfit holding a bouquet of gold roses.

'Henri & Amo's flower service,' she said cutely. 'Here is your bouquet from Fitzgerald Angela!'

'Hey cute- from whom?'

The girl looked at the card, 'Fitzgerald Angela, lucky girl.'

'No, she's not,' Sengoku yawned and looked at the girl's legs. 'I'm the lucky one because I'm rid of her.'

'No, you're not, these cards are from her to you so obviously something's still going on,' the girl leaned against the door laughing.

'Only in her head. Do you want to come in? I was just going to get a snack, I can get a vase for those,' he smiled and looked her up and down.

'Erm,' she looked at her wristwatch and grinned. 'Sure, but just for a few minutes.' She stepped in and Sengoku closed the door behind her.

'Would you like anything? I have some of that American stuff,' he looked at the label on a jar. 'Peanut Butter, would you like some?'

'Sure, never had it before,' she leaned against the counter, still holding the flowers. 'So if you two are over, then why did she send you these flowers?'

'I don't know. She's probably just jealous of my new girlfriend,' he walked into the small kitchen and filled up a crystal vase with some cool water. She gave him the flowers and he put them in.

'Might I know your new girlfriend?' she spotted the painting and approached it. 'Are you studying art?'

'Yes,' Sengoku put a pile of Peanut Butter on a plate and some apple slices. 'You probably don't know her, Lauren Lieberman?'

'I know her!' she stood up abruptly. 'She sent some flowers to her mother last weekend.'

'Interesting,' Sengoku came out of the kitchen and offered her the Peanut Butter. 'Try?'

'Sure, why not?' She took an apple and dipped it in the Peanut Butter. 'So, you and this Lieberman, are you happy?'

'Oh yes,' he laughed and shoved two of his fingers in the creamy, crunchy substance. 'Except her brother, Zac, is a pain in the arse I can tell you.' He laughed again and shoved him finger in his mouth, removing them only to give an impersonation of Lauren's American-accented, younger sibling. '_If you try anything I'll kill you, got it? I've got to get to work in five minutes but if I get back and she's not here I'll kill you! _Well, with what are you going to kill me? _I don't know… a baseball bat?_'

'Sounds annoying,' she chuckled appreciatively.

'All drama kids are,' he dipped an apple in the butter. 'Except me and a few of my friends, I like tennis more though.'

'Mm.'

'So, what's your name?'

'I'm Osakada Tomoka,' she grinned. 'I'm trying to earn money for university.'

'Hence the maid dress and the flowers.'

'Yes,' Tomoka looked at the ground. 'Thanks for the food, I really should be going now.'

'Ah, yes, of course,' Sengoku reached in his pocket and pulled out some money. She was heading towards the door but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 'Your tip.' He handed her the money and shut the door behind her.

Tomoka opened her palm in the hallway. 'One hundred pounds??!!'

--

_I hope you liked it!_

_Cheers,_

_Old Fiat (buy/drive fiat)._


End file.
